The present invention relates to a method for making multilayer articles having special visual effects. Articles having special visual effect properties such as a granite or stone-like appearance are continually in demand for commercial applications. Such visual effects may often be introduced into a thermoplastic article by including special visual effects additives in one or more layers of a multilayer article. However, the magnitude of the special visual effect depends upon such factors as the surrounding thermoplastic matrix and the level of volatiles in said matrix, and may require excessive loading of visual effects additives to achieve a suitable effect. Methods for the cost effective preparation of multilayer articles having special visual effects balanced with adequate mechanical performance continue to be sought.